El perro gana ¿O no?
by yuukialkjh
Summary: Entre Rin y Sesshomaru ¿Quien gana? ¿La inocente niña o el majestuoso animal? Diversas historias de esta pareja en las que tiene que haber un ganador.
1. Chapter 1

El perro gana

El día estaba nublado y hacía frío. Según Rin pronto llovería, y es que le daba la impresión de que las nubes grandes y grises estaban cargadas de agua que deseaban soltar lo antes posible, sin embargo, no se encontraba preocupada, pues sabía que su Lord encontraría un lugar a tiempo para protegerlos a ambos, y claro, también a Ah-un de la lluvia, ¡Oh! Y también al señor Jaken.

Y así fue, pocas horas antes de que anocheciera Sesshomaru guió a Rin hacia un lugar perfecto para protegerse de la lluvia. Quizás tiempo atrás perteneció a los humanos o los mismos construyeron aquellas tres paredes con un techo sobre ellas para los viajeros que no tuviesen donde pasar la noche.

Al encontrarse sumamente cerca del bosque, Rin avisó que iría por alguna fruta para cenar, y así se internó corriendo en el bosque, con total despreocupación, siendo perseguida por la mirada del demonio blanco y luego por su olfato.

La muchacha pelinegra consiguió un par de frutas en pocos minutos, y cuando estaba dispuesta a volver al refugio se vio detenida por un débil maullido que escuchó de entre los arbustos. Dio un paso para acercarse allí, pero una débil llovizna la detuvo, sabía que si no se apresuraba acabaría mojada, porque la débil llovizna rápidamente estaba transformándose en lluvia, pero su corazón no era capaz de irse y dejar ahí a una débil criatura que quizás necesitaba de cuidados y protección.

Suspiró al verse caminando lentamente hacia el arbusto del cual percibió aquel sonido, y dejando las frutas esparcidas por el suelo, se agachó, apartando unas ramas para poder ver a una gata de dos colas, pequeña y completamente negra, lamiendo una de sus patas.

—¡Estás herida!— Exclamó la muchacha, sintiendo lástima por el animalillo que además de estar lastimado iba a mojarse. No definitivamente no era capaz de dejar a la gatita ahí, así que con cuidado la tomó con ambas manos y la sacó de ahí, abrazándola al instante contra su pecho, con cuidado de no lastimarla más.

Cuando se puso de pie se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que lloví y rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia el refugio, inútilmente porque ella ya estaba completamente mojada, a diferencia de la gatita, que protegía a toda costa del agua.

Al salir del bosque divisó a su Señor de pie bajo el refugio, notando en su mirada cierta impaciencia que quizás, sólo quizás se debía a su ausencia. Una vez que llegó a su lado, con la respiración agitada se dedicó a explicar su tardanza, pues la mirada inquisidora del mayor así lo exigía.

—Es que… estaba lastimada, y no podía dejarla bajo la lluvia…

Sesshomaru centró su mirada en el animal que ocupaba tan cómodamente el pecho de Rin, casi fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Hn.

Rin dio por entendido que podía cuidar a la gatita por la noche y procedió a sentarse al fondo de aquel refugio, para poder recostar su espalda en la pared. A su vez, Jaken se encontraba alabando, como siempre a Sesshomaru, Rin no sabía por qué y es que estaba distraída cortando una parte de su kimono para poder vendar aquella patita lastimada que tenía la gata, que ahora descansaba en su regazo.

El Lord del oeste tenía menos idea de por qué era alabado esta vez y aunque no se había movido de su posición, continuaba observando continuamente a la muchacha de oscuros cabellos atender al felino. Sesshomaru odiaba a los gatos, independiente de su naturaleza de perro. Los felinos y él jamás se llevaron bien, mucho menos ahora que uno ocupaba el lugar que él debería estar ocupando. Y no, el Gran Sesshomaru no estaba para nada celoso de un simple y tonto animal que capturaba la atención de su protegida. Definitivamente no.

Una vez caída la noche y con un Jaken prácticamente ahogándose en sus ronquidos, Sesshomaru tomó la resolución de ir y sentarse junto a la muchacha, apoyando su ancha espalda en la pared. Cerró sus ojos, pero completamente atento a los jugueteos que mantenía la niña con aquel felino. Todo lo llevaba perfectamente bien hasta que escuchó el sonido de un beso. Entonces abrió uno de sus ojos y le observó, besando de nuevo la nariz del gato. Eso fue demasiado. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar ver cómo su protegida besaba a algo más? Ella tenía derecho sólo a besarle a él. A nadie más, ni si quiera a un gato.

El gran demonio blanco estiró sus largos y delgados dedos, hasta tomar al gato y lanzarlo sin cuidado alguno para que cayera sobre Jaken. El animalito no se lastimó, es más, pareció gustarle su nuevo colchón, porque no tardó en acurrucarse en él. A Rin no le pareció nada bien que haya lanzado así al pequeño animal, e iba a protestar contra ello, pero al ver el entrecejo fruncido del mayor y sus labios juntos casi ejerciendo presión el uno sobre el otro, pudo notar que estaba molesto por algo. ¿Quizás…?

Rin esbozó una sonrisa al ver la posible causa de su molestia: celos del felino. Sesshomaru estaba celoso de un pequeño gato.

La muchacha, un tanto divertida, se arrodilló para besar la mejilla de su Amo y luego se recostó sobre uno de sus costados, permitiendo que el brazo derecho del mayor le rodeara la espalda.

Todos durmieron conformes aquella noche, incluso Sesshomaru se permitió dormir un par de horas, relajado con el sonido de la lluvia al caer. Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente, Jaken despertó molesto, lanzando maldiciones al gato que había dormido sobre él, preguntándose entre estornudo y estornudo cómo había llegado a él.

Al parecer, Jaken-sama era alérgico a los gatos.


	2. Chapter 2

El perro gana, otra vez

Otra vez lo mismo. ¿Por qué su querido amo le dejaba a su cuidado a esa cría insoportable? Él, quien se esforzaba día a día por cumplir al pie de la letra las órdenes de su amo, que le acompañaba ya desde hace tanto tiempo, que era capaz de dar la vida por Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué tenía encomendadas tareas tan bajas como las de cuidar a esa mocosa?

Jaken refunfuñaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin perder de vista a una alegre Rin que correteaba de aquí a allá, persiguiendo mariposas y recogiendo flores.

Sí, sin duda alguna aquella era una tarea demasiado bajar para el gran Jaken, pero no podía negar ni aunque quisiera que sí era una tarea difícil el mantener a esa muchacha a salvo, y es que la débil humana se lastimaba con absolutamente cualquier cosa, cualquiera. Es decir, caía sobre una planta con espinas y ya terminaba llena de heridas en sus mano, cara y piernas. Por su puesto, el culpable siempre resultaba ser el pequeño demonio verde que debería de velar por su seguridad.

Como el destino siempre parece estar en contra de todos, hoy no fue diferente. No pasó más de una hora desde que Sesshomaru se marchó antes de que se escuchase el agudo grito de Rin y junto con ello, el sonido del metal golpeándose entre sí. Un suspiro irritado dejó escapar el demonio al predecir la escena que se encontraría cuando llegase hasta donde estaba Rin. Con el entrecejo fruncido se puso de pie, caminando en dirección hacia donde había visto a la pelinegra, sin embargo, lo que se encontró al llegar fue peor de lo esperó e inmediatamente corrió para socorrer a la niña, quien había caído sobre viejas espadas cuyo dueño dejó olvidadas, probablemente, al morir.

Rin estaba sentada sobre ellas, pues seguramente cayó de espaldas, con las manos apoyadas una sobre el césped y la otra en el mango de la espada. La mirada de Jaken se dirigió automáticamente hacía el filo de ésta, notando al instante que había lastimado el tobillo de la infante.

Oh mierda. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Seguramente Sesshomaru ya se encontraba en camino debido al olor de la sangre de Rin. Maldición, ese era el último día de vida de Jaken, a no ser que aprovechara los escasos minutos que le quedaban y escapara… no, su muerte iba a ser peor si abandonaba a la muchacha a su suerte.

Su mirada viajó nuevamente hasta el rostro de la pelinegra, encontrándose una mueca afligida: sus labios fuertemente apretados el uno contra el otro, mientras sus ojos se esforzaban por contener las lágrimas que querían resbalar por su rostro. Dejándose de pensar tonterías se acercó y la agarró del brazo, ayudándole a ponerse de pie para sentarla nuevamente el césped.

—Niña tonta, estas cosas suceden sólo porque no te fijas por donde vas. ¿Quién tiene luego la culpa de todas las idioteces que te pasan? Además, ¿Por qué los humanos tienen que ser tan condenadamente débiles?

Y así continuó quejándose y culpándole de todo mientras que tomaba un trozo del bello kimono que portaba Rin, regalo de Sesshomaru, y comenzaba a envolver su tobillo lo más rápidamente que podía. Debía de apresurarse, al menos tener a la muchacha vendada para cuando llegara su amo, éste tendría menos cosas que recriminarle. Sin embargo, en su apuro, no realizó la actividad con el cuidado necesario para una chica, sólo se preocupó de dejar bien apretada la improvisada venda, lo suficientemente apretada como para infringir más dolor aún en la herida de la pequeña, que hasta entonces no había emitido palabra o sonido alguno, intentando hacerse la fuerte.

—Bien, ya puedes seguir correteando, pero intenta no matarte en el proceso, o sino mi muerte estará más que asegurada.

Así sin más se puso de pie para volver al lugar en el que estaba, con el fin de dejar a un lado ese nerviosismo que le había asaltado desde que vio la herida de la niña, quien por cierto apenas había dado un asentimiento.

Ella igualmente se puso de pie, claro que con notoria dificultad y dolor, pero lo logró. Aun así no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora, si apenas podía caminar, no iba a ir de un lado para el otro, lo único que le quedaba era sentarse y esperar a la vuelta de su Señor. Caminó con dificultad hasta el árbol más próximo, para poder apoyarse en él mientras se sentaba. Fue a penas cuando se sentó que logró divisar a Sesshomaru salir de entre los árboles, caminando parsimoniosamente en su dirección.

En su interior se alegró muchísimo, pero no pudo evitar que en su rostro aún se viese aquel gesto de incomodidad y dolor, es más, sus ojos aún estaba cristalinos por la presión que ejercía el improvisado vendaje en su tobillo.

Instantes después el majestuoso demonio se arrodilló frente a Rin, fijando su mirada en la fuente de aquel olor a sangre que había percibido ya desde hace unos minutos atrás. Con sus manos tomó el tobillo de Rin y desató aquel vendaje mal hecho, entonces Rin ya no resistió más y liberó sus lágrimas ante la atención de su Señor, quien rápidamente cortó un trozo de sus propias vestimentas para envolver con amabilidad y firmeza aquella delgada extremidad, sin infringir el más mínimo dolor en la chica.

—Rin.

Su grave voz resonó en los oídos de la niña, captando de inmediato sus ojitos llorosos observándole con un deje de curiosidad.

Con el cuidado necesario dejó su pie en el césped para luego alcanzar con uno de sus largos dedos las mejillas de Rin y poder limpiarlas de aquellas traviesas lágrimas que cada vez salían con menos frecuencia.

—No llores.

Minutos más tarde ya ninguna lágrima salía de aquellos ojos chocolate, en cambio se curvaba una sonrisita tierna en sus labios dirigida a su Señor.

—Gracias, Sesshomaru-sama.

¿La razón por la que Jaken continuaba en completo silencio? Simple, desde antes de llegar al lado de Rin, Sesshomaru ya había dejado inconsciente al pobre demonio por no cumplir con la sencilla tarea que le había encomendado. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cuidar a esa chiquilla que estaba sonriéndole tan tiernamente? Nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que su lacayo era un inútil.

En un breve instante de distracción por parte del demonio perro, Rin se le abalanzó, atrapándole en un abrazo con aquellas pequeñas extremidades que poseía, dejando anonadado al peli plateado y la vez agradecido de que el pobre Jaken estuviese inconsciente en el suelo. Ante aquella cercanía no sólo pudo escuchar el latir de ese acelerado corazón, lo pudo sentir, retumbando en el pecho de la castaña, vibrando en el propio, entonces la suave e infantil voz llegó a sus oídos en forma de suaves susurros.

—Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Quiere ser mi esposo?

¿Qué? ¿Acaso una niña de unos diez años estaba pidiéndole matrimonio? ¿A él? ¿Al gran Sesshomaru?

Por primera vez considero seriamente el esbozar una sonrisa ante la tonta pregunta de la niña, pero en su lugar frunció el entrecejo y le separó de su cuerpo. Definitivamente Sesshomaru no era un hombre, perro, ni demonio de impulsos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es que Inuyasha-sama siempre cuida mucho de Kagome-san, cuando se lastima, él siempre corre a ver qué le sucedió, y ellos son esposos. Kagome-san me explicó que un esposo es alguien se preocupa mucho por ti, y Sesshomaru-sama se preocupa mucho por mí, por eso debe ser mi esposo.

El peli plata comprendió de inmediato que la culpa de ello la tenían su hermano y su humana esposa. Cómo detestaba que le metiesen cosas tontas y de humanos a Rin en la cabeza, luego era él quien tenía que tener los cojones de explicarle palabra por palabra todo aquello que quedaba volando en la mente de esa chiquilla.

—Eso lo hacen los adultos.

Aunque todos sabemos que Sesshomaru no es un hombre de muchas palabras, y de todos modos a Rin le es suficiente.

—¿Entonces cuando sea mayor será mi esposo?

¿Cómo podía decir un tajante no a esos ojitos chocolates brillantes de ilusión, anhelantes de un esperanzador sí?

—Cuando seas mayor lo hablaremos.

Y también es un buen manipulador de las palabras, no dice más ni menos, lo justo para que Rin se quede tranquila.

 **...**

Rin corría apresuradamente con sus cabellos al aire, moviéndose de un lado al otro, con las mejillas arreboladas debido al esfuerzo que le significaba aquella carrera hasta llegar al lugar de encuentro de su señor.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama, lo siento por llegar tarde!

Se detuvo hasta alcanzar su objetivo: el imponente demonio, quien no se detuvo a preguntar la causa de su tardanza, estaba más que seguro que se debía a su hermano y sus críos. ¿Por qué Rin tendría la manía de andar jugando con esos renacuajos? Si seguían así esos cachorros iban a terminar robándole a la muchacha, y eso no podía suceder. Frunciendo el entrecejo inició una caminata lenta, lo suficiente como para que Rin se recupere de aquella pequeña carrera, mientras seguía dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

—Sesshomaru-sama~

Llevaban ya un buen rato en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, pero sin perder de vista la compañía del otro. Recién ahí Rin se dio cuenta de la ausencia del demonio verde, pero no cuestionaría nada por ahora, de hecho, era mejor así.

El demonio dirigió su mirada hacia la humana de ya quince frágiles años. Notó cómo el breve paso del tiempo había dejado ya una huella en la muchacha, en apenas cinco años la niña que ni a la cintura le llegaba ya era toda una mujer, físicamente, y mucho más alta que antes, pero igual de menuda a su lado. Un leve asentimiento le dio a entender a la castaña que podía hablar.

—Quizás ya no se acuerde, pero hace muchos años usted… —Los ojos café de la niña se dirigieron al cielo, esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica en la breve pausa.— Usted dijo que cuando fuese una adulta, se casaría conmigo.

Claro, ella tenía diez años en ese entonces y no prestaba total atención a las palabras específicas que su Señor empleaba, y que éste con tanto cuidado escogía.

—Hoy Kagome-san dijo que ya soy toda una mujer, una adulta.

Sesshomaru enarcó una de sus cejas, rememorando aquel día en su mente, sí, habían hablado algo de un tal matrimonio, pero su excelente memoria le mostraba las cosas diferentes a como seguramente las veía Rin.

—Dije que lo hablaríamos entonces.

La muchacha en un infantil gesto infló sus mejillas antes de volver a hablar, provocando una muy breve deformación en las facciones de Sesshomaru, de las que por desgracia, no se percató.

—Entonces hablémoslo.

¿Cómo tomarla en serio si continuaba realizando aquel tipo de gestos tan infantiles? Pero si no lo hacía iba a tener que lidiar con una de sus pataletas.

—Aún eres una niña.

Esta vez fue el turno de Rin de fruncir el entrecejo ¿Es que ese hombre no escuchaba? ¿Acaso el ser un demonio perro no significaba un mejor sentido auditivo? ¡Acababa de decirle que Kagome-san dijo que ya era una adulta!

Y claro, Sesshomaru sí hacía captado aquellas palabras, pero nunca dijo que tomaría en cuenta el criterio de cualquiera para hacerla su esposa o considerarla una adulta. Eso lo decidía él, y nadie más que él.

—¡Pero…!

—Yo digo que eres una niña.

—¡No soy una niña!

—Lo eres. Fin.

Esta vez empleó aquel autoritario tono que no dejaba lugar a más discusión, pero si Rin aprendió algo en todos esos años que llevaba conviviendo con Kagome y Sango, es que siempre debe tener la última palabra, aunque la disputa sea con el mismísimo Sesshomaru.

—¡Qué no lo soy!

Pero el Lord no era como Inuyasha o Miroku, no cedía tan fácilmente, de hecho, simplemente no cedía.

Veloz y brusco acorraló a la muchacha contra un árbol, apoyando una de sus manos al costado de su cabeza. Su mirada se afiló, su rostro se posicionó a la altura del ajeno, provocando una curvatura bastante notoria en su espalda. Rin pareció verse intimidada ante la inesperada cercanía del Lord, de hecho, ante los ojos de Sesshomaru, se volvió más menuda, y no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que intentó apegar su espalda aún más al árbol, queriendo mantener distancia entre ambos.

Su rostro se aproximó unos centímetros más al de la muchacha, y ésta bajó la mirada apenada, casi temerosa, sintiendo su rostro arder de la vergüenza, de los nervios que le causaba el poder sentir la respiración de aquel demonio tan cerca. Otro centímetro menos, e inconscientemente Rin puso una de sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de su Señor, pero él no se detuvo, eliminó la distancia que quedaba sólo para susurrarle con un tono entre burlesco y severo.

—Eres una niña.

Se apartó igual de rápido que cuando le acorraló, dejando a una pelinegra colorada y avergonzada contra el árbol, como si aún no notase su ausencia.

Y otra vez el perro obtuvo la victoria. Por ahora…


	3. Chapter 3

Las primeras palabras de Rin y ¿Un empate?

Recordaba perfectamente bien el haber estado corriendo desesperadamente para escapar de esos lobos; recordaba haber caído al suelo tras tropezar con la raíz de un árbol, pero ya no recordaba nada luego de eso. Se suponía que al abrir sus ojos debería de haber visto a sus padres y hermano, sin embargo, sus castaños ojos capturaban la imagen de aquel ser al que había estado "ayudando" los últimos días, y a la vez se vio reflejada en aquellos impasibles ojos dorados. Se mantuvo el contacto visual aún después de que el demonio le dejó cuidadosamente sobre el suelo, para romperse cuando éste diese media vuelta e iniciase su caminata. Instantes después la niña le siguió, dejando atrás a una ruidosa figura verde a la que hasta entonces ignoraba.

Rato después de ir caminando varios metros tras él, se enteró de que esa figura verde que al final sí les había alcanzado, se llamaba Jaken, pero Rin no se animaba a hablarle aún, y es que se encontraba tan ensimismada en la figura que avanza delante de ella que ni si quiera se detuvo a prestar atención a las respuestas que Jaken exigía en voz baja a preguntas como "¿Por qué esa niña viene con nosotros? ¿Qué pretende Sesshomaru-sama? ¿Hasta cuándo nos va a seguir?". Sin embargó, después de haber escuchado tantas veces que el tal Jaken repetía "Sesshomaru-sama" se detuvo a pensar que ese era el nombre de quien le había salvado de los lobos. Su sospecha se vio confirmada cuando el peliplata observó de reojo al pequeño demonio, luego de que éste le hubiese llamado por enésima vez.

Al ir cayendo la noche Sesshomaru detuvo su larga caminata a orillas de un claro, y sin decir nada a nadie fue a tomar asiento junto a un árbol para apoyar en él su espalda. La niña no perdió un segundo y fue a pararse a su lado para observarle fijamente por unos segundos, con aquellos ojos reflejando determinación y sobre todo muchas ganas de decir algo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Cuestionó fríamente el demonio, sin dirigir si quiera su mirada a la niña humana, mas ésta no perdió ni una pizca de aquel entusiasmo.

—Se…Sesshomaru-sama ¡Muchas gracias!

Y la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, tan radiante y pura llego a sorprender al demonio perro e incluso le hizo preguntarse cómo era posible que existiese tanta pureza en un mundo como aquel y en aquellos tiempos. O más bien cómo esa niña podía emanar tanta felicidad luego de haber muerto y sido maltratada por los humanos de su aldea.

—Hn.

Bueno, después de esas primeras palabras, no hubo quien la hiciese guardar silencio por demasiado tiempo, ni si quiera el mismísimo Sesshomaru fue capaz de lograrlo. Mucho menos lo lograría ahora que la joven ya estaba algo crecida y completamente encaprichada con aquel jodido matrimonio que supuestamente él había prometido.

Ya llevaba dos días con ellos y resultaba completamente imposible mantener a la muchacha en silencio, lo máximo que conseguían tanto él como Jaken era que se distrajese por unos pequeños instantes y cambiase el tema, pero definitivamente ni los crueles comentarios del demonio verde eran capaces de acallarla.

Por su parte, Rin sólo quería hacerle entender a su amo que ya era toda una mujer, que tenía la edad suficiente para ser su esposa, y que era lo que más deseaba en la vida, pero él simplemente parecía no escucharla ni prestar la más mínima atención a sus palabras. Si supiera de las crecientes ganas que guardaba Sesshomaru de hacerla callar y la manera en que le gustaría hacerlo, simplemente le desconocería por completo.

Y no, no era nada que le pudiese parecer lindo a ella o a alguien, más bien hasta complacería a Jaken. La verdad es que el demonio como nunca había sentido ganas de gritarle a la joven muchacha, y no sólo a ella, sino también a la tonta esposa de su estúpido medio-hermano, y a la caza-demonios también; después de todo fueron ellas las que le metieron esas tontas ideas en la cabeza a Rin.

El demonio detuvo su andar en cuanto percibió el aroma de aquel humano, provocando que tanto Jaken como Rin también se quedasen estáticos, sólo para cuestionar qué sucedía. No quería decirle a la pelinegra que la razón era aquel amigo humano que ella tenía, porque odiaba ver la sonrisa de felicidad que se le formaba en los suaves labios de aquella humana. Esa sonrisa era sólo para él, nadie más tenía derecho a ser la razón de aquel bello gesto.

Poco después Kohaku apareció en frente de ellos, enseñando un semblante serio que no tardó en transformarse en una mueca de alegría al ver a la de ojos chocolate tras Sesshomaru.

—¡Rin! Qué alegría verte.

 _¿Alegría? Sí, claro._ La mirada de Sesshomaru se tornó muchísimo más seria que cuando divisó aquella molesta expresión en el rostro del joven.

—¡Kohaku-kun! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Creí que irías a ver a Sango-san.

Rin no tardó en esbozar una amplia y feliz sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba a pasos rápidos hacia aquel humano. Kohaku ya era todo un adulto, varios años mayor que Rin, todo un joven caballero, bastante guapo también, pero para ella seguía siendo el mismo joven exterminador que se convirtió en su buen amigo.

En tanto los músculos del demonio perro se tensaron totalmente al escuchar las alegres palabras que le dirigía su protegida a aquel crío. Jaken prefirió retroceder un par de pasos, sólo por precaución.

—Ah, es que tuve unos pequeños problemas y me retrasé. De todas formas creo que ya tienen bastante gente en casa ¿No?

—Es cierto, pero Sango-san se preocupa mucho por ti, además las niñas te extrañan mucho.

Ya era demasiado, no podía seguir soportando aquella banal, tonta y confianzuda conversación entre ambos. Con la elegancia que le caracterizaba, pero de un mal humor bastante perceptible, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, dejando atrás a Rin quien apresuradamente tuvo que despedirse de su amistad para salir corriendo tras su amo.

Por su puesto ella se dio cuenta al instante del mal humor que emanaba Sesshomaru, así que optó por mantenerse en silencio durante un rato, tal vez sí había estado siendo muy molesta durante ese tiempo.

No tardó en llegar el anochecer, siendo necesario detenerse para descansar y continuar al día siguiente, por lo que envió a Jaken en busca de leña para mantener a Rin más cómoda. Optó entonces por adoptar su usual posición y la pelinegra no tardó en sentarse cerca de él, pensando detenidamente qué iba a decirle, sin embargo, esta vez fue el demonio perro quien se adelantó y comenzó a hablar.

—Dices ser ya adulta y estar preparada para ser mí esposa. sin embargo ni si quiera eres capaz de notar las intenciones con las que te mira aquel humano ni establecer una distancia prudente de él.

—Oh… ¿Kohaku-kun? Sesshomaru-sama, eso ya lo sé, hace mucho tiempo kohaku-kun me lo dijo, pero yo respondí que ya había alguien a quien quería muchísimo…

Sesshomaru se quedó pasmado con esa respuesta, pensando que quizás, en algún tiempo en el que él la dejó en aquella aldea humana Rin efectivamente se había enamorado de algún humano, pero… eso no era posible ¿Verdad?

—Le dije también que quería permanecer siempre a su lado, Sesshomaru-sama.

Bien, no había razón alguna para pensar cosas demás, él siempre había estado en el corazón de Rin y así sería siempre, eso le tranquilizaba bastante, aunque no quisiese admitirlo. Aun así, era un demonio más que posesivo, celoso también.

—No deberías alegrarte así por verle.

—Pero Sesshomarus-sama, es porque soy una adulta que puedo hablar como si nada con Kohaku, tengo la madurez suficiente para hacerlo.

Y volvemos al tema del inicio, el matrimonio. ¿Por qué eran tantas las ganas de casarse con él tan jodidamente pronto? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que el sólo pensar en ese hecho le hacía aflorar miles y miles de dudas por dentro? Tenía muchísimo que pensar antes de elegirla tan a la ligera, pero la niña no se molestaba en pensar las cosas que Sesshomaru sí.

—Hn.

—Sesshomaru-sama, por fav…

Ya agotado de escuchar esos tontos argumentos prefirió hacerla callar de una maldita vez, de una forma que la dejase conforme, tranquila y muy silenciosa.

Un beso.

Un casto, suave y tierno beso, apenas un par de roses y ya estaba. Rin se había quedado petrificada allí a su lado, roja como un tomate, con el corazón latiendo a mil, pero tan, tan feliz por dentro que enseñó la más sincera y feliz de sus sonrisas, aquella misma que le había ensañado una y otra vez a Sesshomaru, idéntica a la primera que le dedicó en su niñez.

Esta vez se declara como un empate ¿O nulo? Como sea, no hay ganadores hoy.

Muchísimas gracias a todas quienes han comentado mi historia, no tienen idea lo feliz que me hacen. Me gustaría responder a cada uno de sus comentarios, pero eso sería algo complicado, así que tendré que conformarme con darles las gracias.

Lamento que haya pasado taaanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero no tienen idea de lo ocupada que he estado. La parte buena es que ya podré sentarme más seguido frente a la lap y ponerme a escribir una que otra cosilla hasta lograr un capítulo.

Espero que les guste.~


End file.
